guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Huang Xiaoyan
Huang Xiaoyan is a student from Xiahou High School who lives a double life as an Untitled Sage guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. Due to her actions and relevance in the series, Huang Xiaoyan can be considered the main protagonist. Background Huang Xiaoyan is a prodigious Untitled Sage born to an Untitled Sage mother from the main branch sanctum of the Hollow Jade Mountain. Due to being a female, she was kept in the sanctum and trained to become an Untitled Sage since she was young. Before she became 15 years old, she was able to open her Heaven's Eye that had almost no side effects at all, achieve the rare ability "Calm Sage Mentality" that could only be achieved by a few prodigies in history, master Tai Chi and acquire the Universal Miracle Gourd. After she turned 15, she left the Hollow Jade Mountain and went to the Bozhou, the rest is shown in the story since then. Personality Because of the Untitled Sage training she went through, Huang Xiaoyan is often characterised as being cold towards emotions such as love or romance, as shown when she either rejects or ignores many men that show interest in her, such as Che Yongtai and Yue Wuer. However, it is revealed she has romantic feelings for Ye Yan as proven by multiple people, but usually she quickly denies such statements. Due to living in the secluded Hollow Jade Mountain for almost her entire life, she never understood how to live in the modern world, which is why she relies on Ye Yan for financial support, housing and food. However in recent chapters, she has learned how to earn money and has slowly adapted to the modern world. This is also the reason why she occasionally speaks in an archaic dialect of Chinese instead of the modern dialect. She also possesses a strong sense of justice and righteousness, as she swore she will never work along with Che Yongtai and Xi Sha, who are demons, and that she will never help gangsters or join a gang. Despite her aggressive attitude towards most demons and monsters, Huang Xiaoyan secretly wishes for a world where humans and monsters live in harmony, as shown by the currently unnamed villain's "Dream Come True" drug. During combat, Huang Xiaoyan's actions clearly contrast that of Ye Yan's. Instead of planning strategies carefully, she recklessly attacks the enemy with all her moves and defends only when necessary, this allows her to easily overpower an enemy but causes her to disregard the surrounding environment. Appearance Huang Xiaoyan has long black hair, red eyes and a tattoo on her right outer thigh, she also sports a lock of cowlick. The combination of having fair skin, a voluptuous figure and a cute face earned her the title "Goddess" among the male students in Class A. She always wears her green Gourd Child on her hair and usually wears her robe, however in some cases she wears the white shirt under the school uniform and when she's in Ye Yan's house she only wears her red undergarments. In some arcs her appearance changes, during the Double Devils arc she wore a white bikini and a white dress. During the Dong Guan arc, she wore a suit. During the School Play arc, she dressed up as Snow White, Cinderella and ultimately Tang Seng from Journey to the West. During the Lovers Party arc, she wore a white dress. During the Ancient Time Tree arc, she was reverted back to a child due to Yun Zhonghe's drugs. During the Sage Hunter arc, she wore a maid costume. Student Uniform.png|Huang Xiaoyan wearing the student uniform Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.03.20 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan wearing a white bikini and dress Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.04.27 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan wearing a suit Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.05.32 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan as Tang Seng Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.07.19 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan wearing a white dress Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.08.09 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan as a child Screen Shot 2018-04-05 at 9.23.23 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan wearing a maid costume Abilities and Powers Being a main branch Untitled Sage and having trained since she was young, Huang Xiaoyan is physically strong to a nearly monstrous level, capable of easily beating Ye Yan in a fist fight, fight against Hong Hong, a Tai Chi master on equal grounds using martial arts alone and beat Luo Xiaobao, a Sage Hunter who is the natural enemy of Untitled Sages using only one of her hands. Such strength combined with her prodigious talent and weapons make her a force to be reckoned with. Weapons Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 3.30.37 PM.png|Universal Miracle Gourd Screen Shot 2018-04-07 at 4.16.50 PM.png|Huang Xiaoyan's sword * Universal Miracle Gourd (乾坤奥妙大葫芦): A weapon exclusive to Huang Xiaoyan. By channeling the green Gourd Child she wears on her head, Huang Xiaoyan can summon the Universal Miracle Gourd. The Universal Miracle Gourd was a gourd that grew from a spiritual vine and was refined by Dongfang Taiyue 800 years ago, and later became a treasure that belonged to the Qing Palace on top of the Tiantai Mountain. If Huang Xiaoyan calls a person's name and that person answers, they will be sucked into the gourd and will dissolve into blood in 1 hour and 45 minutes due to the acidic environment inside the gourd. If Huang Xiaoyan releases the person from the gourd, she can still suck them back in without calling their name within 45 minutes. Untitled Sages can escape from the gourd using Substitution tags. By using this weapon in conjunction with her Thousand Ri Shout, the range of effectiveness can be increased. It can also be used as a melee weapon during a Sage Duel. * Sage Slaying Sword (诛仙剑): A sword with a black handle used by Huang Xiaoyan, who uses it to slay monsters and demons. It is extremely durable, as it didn't show even the slighest damage after being bitten by Xi Sha. By channeling energy into the sword, she can also create air slashes. * Spell tags (灵符): Spell tags are yellow pieces of paper with different words written on them using cinnabar, each word represents the type of spell tag it is. By spiritually bonding with the tag, Huang Xiaoyan can use it or multiply it to greater amounts and store them inside her Sage Mind for later use. After summoning them, Huang Xiaoyan can control the direction they fly towards. Untitled Sage exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.31.39 AM.png|Sage Mind Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.48.34 AM.png|Calm Sage Mentality Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 7.48.55 AM.png|Heaven's Eye Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 8.30.10 AM.png|Sage Duel Barrier Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 8.28.29 PM.png|Sage Sanctum Teleportation Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.42.23 PM.png|Resting Spell Screen Shot 2018-05-01 at 5.36.50 PM.png|Purification Spell Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 8.54.02 AM.png|Blood Command Tag: Five Thunder Heaven Execution * Sage Mind (仙识之海): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants. Untitled Sages are able to store hundreds, thousands or even millions of different types of spell tags within the Sage Mind and summon them near themselves to use in battle. This technique is associated to the actual mind of an Untitled Sage, as Sage Hunters can encroach the Sage Mind and create illusions that specifically correspond with the Untitled Sage's mindset, causing them to either faint or die. * Calm Sage Mentality (明净不动仙心): An exclusive technique for very few prodigious Untitled Sages. When visibly activated, the Untitled Sage hovers above the ground with the yin-yang symbol below her, this move allows the user to perceive incoming spell tags and negate them without the user acknowledging the attacks. Users of this technique are also immune to the Sage Mind Invasion of Sage Hunters unless they touch the black blood of the Sage Hunter, which cancels out the passiveness. This move requires the user to be tranquil for it to visibly activate, or it would also slowly weaken and eventually disable if the user is influenced by emotions, such as embarrassment. * Heaven's Eye (天眼): An exclusive technique for some Untitled Sages and their descendants. When the Heaven's Eye is opened, Untitled Sages are able to see things invisible to the naked eye, see through obstructions, see the cause and effect of events, draw the power of the heavens into themselves and use it as their own. Untitled Sages that opened their Heaven's Eye for the first time will experience some kind of drawback, and the effects of the drawback either increases or stays the same every time they open it again. For Huang Xiaoyan, every time she opens her Heaven's Eye her eyesight and perception temporarily weakens, and she gets extremely unlucky, which usually results in some sort of injury that knocks her out. She has been seen using her Heaven's Eye to predict the future, track a monster down with his blood and defeat multiple monsters by drawing in power. *Sage Duel Barrier (仙家对决结界): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. When two Untitled Sages decide to have a duel, they will create this barrier to prevent others from interfering and fight each other using their respective gourds as melee weapons inside the barrier, the loser must unconditionally surrender to the winner. *Blood Command Tag: Five Thunder Heaven Execution (真元血符: 五雷天心正法): An exclusive technique for main branch Untitled Sages. The user uses their own blood to create a giant Command tag, which causes a cataclysm. While preparing this technique, the user must be extremely focused or else the power needed for this technique would backfire onto the user, causing them to spit out blood and even die. If the move is successful, a giant bolt of lightning will strike the enemy, completely demolishing them. If the preparation is halted before the lightning strikes, the lightning will lose its coordination and strike a random location. *Sage Sanctum Teleportation (仙门传送): An technique for Untitled Sages that can be taught to others. This technique allows people to teleport to a designated Sage Sanctum through the use of a spell and a painting painted by an Untitled Sage belonging to that Sanctum. The painting can be on paper or on environmental substances. By reciting or saying an incantation and activating the spell, the user can then either physically touch the painting with their palm or perform said motion at painting and get teleported through the painting to the Sanctum. Everyone has a different incantation for the spell, and depending on the incantation, the user will be teleported to their specific entrance in the Sage Sanctum. *Thunder Protecting Forcefield (避雷诀): An exclusive technique for trustworthy main branch Untitled Sages that allows them to protect themselves from the Thunder Field outside the Sage Prison. *Clothing Transformation (易装术): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages and their descendants who can use it to quickly switch between clothes or make new ones. *Resting Spell (安息咒): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. When encountering an Untitled Sage who's about to die, any Untitled Sage nearby must use the Resting Spell to read their memories and resolve any emotional entanglements they had during their lives so they can rest in peace. *Purification Spell (清净咒): An exclusive technique for Untitled Sages. It is used to purify zombies to prevent them from harming others. *Telepathy (心灵传音): Untitled Sages are able to telepathically communicate with each other, however both users must use this technique at the same time for a line of communication to be established. Huang Xiaoyan's techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 7.13.22 PM.png|Astrology Prediction Formation Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 8.46.34 PM.png|Million Spell Tags Formation Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 8.48.59 PM.png|Thousand Ri Shout Screen Shot 2018-04-10 at 5.46.35 PM.png|Tai Chi: Cloud Hands Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 6.02.56 AM.png|Million Tags Giant Binding Formation Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 8.45.51 PM.png|Pencil Divination Technique Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 6.06.15 AM.png|Dome of Heaven Screen Shot 2018-04-13 at 4.32.49 PM.png|Protection Tag Barrage Screen Shot 2019-01-20 at 3.53.12 PM.png|Lunar Slash *Astrology Prediction Formation (化神占星阵): Huang Xiaoyan creates an eight trigram on the ground, stands in the middle of it and uses it to predict the future using astrology. *Million Spell Tags Formation (百万灵符阵): Huang Xiaoyan summons millions of Explosive tags or Command tags around her and then bombards the enemy by launching the tags at them. *Thousand Ri Shout (千里传音): Huang Xiaoyan sucks up a bunch of air and shouts, which is capable of reaching long distances. This move can be used in conjunction with the Universal Miracle Gourd to increase its effectiveness. *Mountain Slicing Slash (独劈华山): An unknown technique Huang Xiaoyan used to fight people offscreen. *Nine Swords of Dugu (独孤九剑): An unknown technique Huang Xiaoyan used to fight people offscreen, it's a reference to Dugu Qiubai's signature move, a character written by the Chinese wuxia novelist Jin Yong. *Tai Chi Cloud Hands (太极云手): A Tai Chi technique that allows Huang Xiaoyan to redirect a straight forward attack elsewhere, extremely useful move but it causes strain to her hands if the attack was very strong. *Million Tags Giant Binding Formation (万符锁妖大阵): Huang Xiaoyan summons millions of Binding tags and uses them to restrict the movements of anything gigantic. However, with enough force, one can tear off the tags and unbind themselves. *Pencil Divination Technique (笔仙占卜之术): A move that requires two people to use, which Ye Yan used with Huang Xiaoyan. By putting a pencil between the hands of two people who are forming a specifc hand sign and pressing their thumbs onto the pencil, the pencil will automatically start to write a divination. *Innate Style Tai Chi (先天太极): A style of Tai Chi that Huang Xiaoyan learned while training as an Untitled Sage. **Innate Style: Crane Wings (先天:白鹤亮翅): An unseen Innate Style Tai Chi technique that Huang Xiaoyan used while sparring Hong Hong. **Innate Style: Tiger Pincer (先天: 左右伏虎): An unseen Innate Style Tai Chi technique that Huang Xiaoyan used while sparring Hong Hong. **Innate Style: Backthrow Flash (先天: 闪通背): An unseen Innate Style Tai Chi technique that Huang Xiaoyan used while sparring Hong Hong. *Dome of Heaven (天罡符阵): Huang Xiaoyan summons a bunch of tags and uses them to construct a dome above her. This dome is strong enough to withstand multiple Destruction tags. However, people can get around this defense by burrowing underground and emerging from inside. *Protection Tag Barrage (护符连阵): Huang Xiaoyan summons three Command tags and uses them as a protective barrier against an attack, however with enough force an attack can break through the tags. *Lunar Slash (圆月斩): Huang Xiaoyan uses her sword and performs a vertical circular slash around her that is capable of cutting of a motorcycle handle. Weaknesses According to Ye Yan, who constantly brawls with Huang Xiaoyan on a daily basis, Huang Xiaoyan can only use her monstrous strength while standing, and it is possible to subdue her by pinning her wrists onto the ground, disabling her from using much of her strength. Category:Characters Category:Untitled Sages Category:Guardians Category:Humans